


Missing In Action

by K_lara7



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_lara7/pseuds/K_lara7
Summary: Two months after the Battle of Hoth, Cassian and Leia find themselves helping each other through the loss of Jyn and Han.Set inside Homecoming, Jyn and Bodhi are alive.  Han is currently encased in carbonite.





	Missing In Action

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a one-shot or I might add to it as ideas come.

It had been another long day at the temporary office of Alliance High Command. Since the fall of Echo Base two months before Captain Cassian Andor had been working with General Rieekan and General Draven to piece the Army back together.

During the evacuation many groups were given different rendezvous points to prevent anyone from being followed. Some personnel had still been unaccounted for.

Sergeant Jyn Erso and Lieutenant Bodhi Rook had been off base during the attack. As far as Cassian knew, they didn't know the rendezvous point for the Rebellion in the event Echo Base was compromised. This was need to know information and Draven did not consider Jyn important. 

Cassian, himself, was barely holding together. K2 did his best to help him. Every few days he would mention the possibility of finding Jyn Erso as high while giving him and update on the search.

To make matters worse, Princess Leia had been unable to get to Cassian's transport during the evacuation. Han Solo had to get her out on the Milineum Falcon. 

A few weeks ago the Falcon had limped into port. Apparently Lord Vader's Star Destroyer had tracked them to the Bespin System. It had not gone well. 

Commander Skywalker had recovered from his injuries and was adjusting to his new hand. Chewbacca was working with Lando Calrisian to repair the ship after the first failed attempt to find Captain Solo. C-3PO was reassembled. And Han Solo was missing in action, captured by Lord Vader.

To keep from loosing focus, the Captain buried himself in his work. Now he added finding Han Solo to his list of things to do. He had three agents currently looking for any information on Bobba Fett.

At the moment he had two active leads on the bounty hunter. He had nothing on the whereabouts of Sgt. Erso. The only thing he knew for sure, she was alive. 

Cassian had just returned from a reconnaissance mission to Hoth. The purpose was to bury the dead and see if they could find out what the Empire might have learned from any equipment left behind. Jyn had left him a message in the form of a stuffed wookie. He was still trying to figure out what that meant.

A knock on his door brought him out of his reflections. "Come in." He looked up from his desk to see Leia standing in the doorway. For once her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't stopped crying in days.

"Mind if I come in?"

He stood slightly and gestured to the chair in front of him. "Please, have a seat. I was actually about to go looking for you."

"You were?" 

"I thought you would like to know that I assigned a few agents to look for Solo. We haven't found much, but we do have a list of Bobba Fett's previous planetary jobs. It's a start. I just wanted you to know, I'm looking. We will find him."

Shakily running a hand through her hair, she replied, "Thank you. I know resources are scarce right now. Draven seemed to be of the opinion that no one could be spared. I'm surprised he is allowing you to pull resources for this."

"A lot happened in the time you've been away. Draven is still in charge of many parts of the Intelligence department, but he managed to anger Admiral Akbar. Since Akbar's fleet and people are currently our hosts, this was a bad political move on his part. So for now, General Rieekan is the temporary Commander of Intelligence."

Leia started in surprise. "He's a combat officer. He doesn't know anything about Intelligence."

Cassian smiled. "Exactly. So, as Rieekan's assistant, he is deferring to my opinion. I see no reason why my agents can't do their jobs and also search for Han. Rieekan agrees."

"That's a huge relief. Luke wants to start searching right now, but he needs to heal first. Lando and Chewie need to repair the Falcon before they try again. The Imperials messed with the hyperdrive."

"And you've been doing what you do best. Holding everyone together."

"I'm trying." Looking over at Cassian, she noticed for the first time how pale and tired he was. There was a haze of depression around him. "How is Jyn?"

Cassian froze as the room seemed to grow cold around him. "No one has told you?"

"Told me what?" Leia asked panicked. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't loose another friend. And Jyn's pregnant. 

"You remember she was off world when the Imperials attacked?" Leia nodded. "She was never given the coordinates for our rendezvous point. General Draven said it was need to know and she wasn't authorized. We haven't officially heard from her since she left Echo Base before the attack. Bodhi was with her."

"Officially? But as far as you know, they are still alive?" 

This time a slight hint of hope lit Cassian's eyes. "I know for a fact they are alive, I just don't know where they are. I just returned from the remains of Echo Base. I don't know when, but Jyn made it back there. She left a message I don't understand."

"What was it?"

He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a stuffed wookie. "This. And she took a few things from our room, including the ring I bought for her. I know they are alive. I just don't know where they are."

Leia stared at the toy, knowing exactly what Jyn wanted to tell him. "Draven had no right to keep those coordinates from her."

"Admiral Akbar agrees with you. Which is why Draven isn't in charge at the moment. Rieekan thought she knew where to go."

"And why didn't you tell her?" she asked.

"I intended to, but Jyn agreed that it was Draven's call to make. Maybe she just didn't want to put me in that position." He looked pointedly at her. "So the same agents I have looking for Han are also keeping an ear out for Jyn and Bodhi. And I have one agent dedicated solely to the search, Kaytoo. I promise you I will keep you updated on anything we find."

"Everything helps." Looking the captain over, Leia noticed for the first time just how tired he looked. "How are you holding up?"

"I've got my work and the search. I'm not giving up until I find them. But for now, I'm grounded from field work. Rieekan can't spare me." 

"I wish I could say it's a shame that you've been pulled out of the field, but I don't think it is. You are too valuable to the fight to be lost in the field."

He just shook his head, completely disagreeing with her. 

Leia looked around the barren room, so stark and boring. She glanced back at the Captain and realized he was in the same situation she was. They were both missing the ones they loved, and had no one else to talk to.

"Come on, let's go get a drink." She stood, waiting at the door for him. "Captain Andor, do not make me order you."

"Yes, your highness," he said with false humility. 

"Knock that off."

"Yes, ma'am." As they walked out into the hall she rolled her eyes. It was good to have friends.


End file.
